


Always Be My Baby

by beautifulmagick



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Harry does wet his diaper so maybe watersports, M/M, Pacifier - Freeform, baby!harry - Freeform, daddy!louis, harry is louis's baby, lots of praise and pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/pseuds/beautifulmagick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is stuck at the British Fashion Awards after spending long weeks in LA. He just wants to go home to his daddy but he has a job to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Be My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I started this forever ago. Actually around the time Harry had to go to the BFA's. I literally just finished it tonight and honestly, I don't remember if Harry had been in LA for a long time before the awards show or not. But for the sake of the story, he was.

Harry felt little. He felt tiny and fragile and needy. He was in the middle of a crowded room, surrounded by rich people wearing beautiful clothes but he felt isolated. He hated going to functions alone-- he's not even sure how he won a fashion award in the first place-- and now he's stuck between Nick and Ben for the entire night.

Harry dug his phone out of his pocket and checked to see if Louis had texted him back. His phone had no messages and he couldn't stop the pout that took over his face. His hand even made it halfway to his face before he realized he couldn't put his thumb in his mouth. Finally he sighed and dialed Louis's number.

"Hello darling, aren't you supposed to be mingling with fashionable celebrities?" Louis answered with a smirk evident in his voice.

"Daddy, I wanna come home. " Harry murmured quietly, putting his other hand in his pocket to stop himself from putting it in his mouth.

"Baby... You know you can't come home yet. Are you alone? Did those arseholes leave you by yourself?" 

"No daddy, they're on the other side of the table. I just wanna come home. Are you sure I can't?" Harry chewed his lip anxiously and looked around. No one was paying attention to him. 

"Alright baby, I need you to listen to daddy, ok?" Louis paused and waited for Harry's whispered 'yeah.'

"You promised that you'd stay until midnight. It's only 10 right now, darling. Have you been drinking?" Louis asked gently.

"A little bit, daddy." 

"Dont drink anymore. It'll only make you more upset. You have two hours, baby boy. Just be big for me for two more hours and then you can be my baby for the rest of the night. Can you do that for daddy?" 

Harry bit his lip again and closed his eyes. He could feel frustrated tears pricking the back of his eyelids and tried to blink them back. He wanted so badly to be good for his daddy but he felt so lost. 

"I'll try, daddy. I can't promise." Harry whispered, his voice hitching slightly.

"Baby boy, please don't cry. I know you just got home to me and now you're back out without me-- but I'm just at home. I'm not across the ocean anymore darling, just across town." Louis said soothingly.

"Ok, daddy. I'm ok." Harry blinked again and took a deep breath to calm himself. He could feel Nick and Ben looking at him curiously but he ignored them. 

"Alright love, please call me if you get upset again. Daddy is always here to help you." Louis reminded him softly.

"Thank you, daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Go be a big boy for me and make everyone jealous that I have you."

Harry giggled but the sound was watery and strained. He said goodbye to Louis then slowly slid his phone in his pocket.

"Alright Harry?" Nick asked from across the table.

"Yeah I'm fine. I think I'm gonna walk around though." Harry wiped his face tiredly then got up to move around the room.

By the end of the night, Harry managed to get his picture with Lana del Ray and half of his 'ex-girlfriends.' He kept his smile the whole time but he could feel himself still sinking in his mind. As the clock ticked closer to midnight, Harry dipped lower and lower until he knew he couldn't mingle anymore. He made a quick stop to the bathroom before calling his car. It seemed to take forever for him to get home but soon he was walking through his front door and collapsing in Louis's arms.

"Daddy." Harry murmured, rubbing his face against Louis' neck.

"Hello love. Daddy is so glad you're home." Louis carded his hands carefully through Harry's hair until the younger boy completely relaxed against him.

"Sleepy."

"I know darling. Let's get you into your pajamas so we can lay down." Louis led Harry up the stairs and gently pressed him down to sit on their bed.

Louis made quick work of Harry's boots and slacks. Harry struggled to pull his blazer and shirt off but finally he was down to his underwear and socks. Louis looked at him curiously before grabbing a clean nappy from the stack beside their bed. Harry didn't argue. He simply popped his thumb in his mouth and laid back on the bed.

"Not even fighting daddy about your nappy tonight? You must be a sleepy baby." Louis chuckled as he pulled Harry's boxers off and replaced them with a fluffy blue nappy.

"I love you daddy." Harry mumbled around his thumb.

"I love you too darling. Now where is your dummy? It's better for your teeth." 

Harry pointed at the nightstand wordlessly and Louis dug through the drawer until he found Harry's pacifier. He slipped it between Harry's plush lips then pulled the blankets up to his chin. Harry whined and reached out for Louis, making grabby motions when he didn't lay down immediately.

"I'm coming darling, don't worry." Louis turned out the light and slid into the bed behind Harry. He wrapped his arms securely around him and tucked his chin against Harry's wild curls. They were asleep the second their heads hit the pillow.  
***

Harry woke up slowly. He felt warm from the top of his head all the way down to his toes. He rolled closer to Louis and hummed happily around his pacifier. He gradually became aware of his body-- from his tingly leg where Louis was tangled too tightly all the way to his warm diaper. As soon as he realized he was wet, he felt a bolt of arousal shoot through him. The clinging tiredness evaporated like fog in the sun as he squirmed back to rub against Louis.

"Baby, lay still." Louis murmured softly against his neck.

"Daddy..." Harry whined, shifting more.

"What is it darling?" Louis murmured, tightening his arms around Harry's middle.

"I'm wet." 

Louis reached around to grope at Harry's diaper. Harry whimpered and thrust against his hand.

"Yes you are, baby. Do you want daddy to change you. Is that what you want?" Louis asked teasingly, pressing soft kisses across Harry's shoulder.

"Daddy... Daddy please." Harry begged quietly.

"Oh, you wanna get your nappy wetter. Do you wanna come in your nappy for daddy?" Louis bit sharply at Harry's shoulder blade and smirked when Harry moaned shrilly.

Louis gripped Harry's erection through his wet diaper and stroked him roughly. Harry rutted back to grind against Louis cock then forward into Louis's hand. 

"Close daddy, wanna come for you." Harry whimpered. 

"Come for me then baby. Because as soon as you do, daddy is gonna fuck you through the mattress." Louis growled, shoving hard against Harry's ass.

Harry felt his orgasm start in the bottom of his stomach then rush through him like wild fire. He gasped and moaned, going boneless in Louis arms as he came down.

"Good boy, princess." Louis whispered, kissing Harry's cheek tenderly. 

Harry hummed but didn't try to speak. He reached down to find his pacifier, it had slipped out of his mouth when he came, but found that Louis was already holding it for him. Harry opened his mouth instantly and sighed happily when the latex settled against his teeth.

"Alright my good boy, how do you want daddy to fuck you?" Louis asked gently. He reached over to grab the lube then looked at Harry expectantly.

Harry shakily rolled over on his back so that he was facing Louis. He looked up at him shyly through his eyelashes and reached out for Louis to come closer.

"Do you need to be held, darling?" 

Harry nodded shyly and whined happily when Louis wrapped his arms around him. It was a little awkward to reach down to pull Harry’s sodden nappy off but he managed to do it without getting up. He rolled it up and dropped it to the floor then popped the cap on the lube. Harry watched him with wide, green eyes as he slicked his fingers then sat the bottle to the side. 

“Daddy please.” Harry slurred around his pacifier. 

Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s pacifier as he slid his hand down Harry’s body. Harry giggled softly but it quickly turned into a moan. Louis pressed two slick fingers inside of him and paused, waiting for Harry to relax around him. Harry whimpered and pressed back, eager for Louis to move. His body rolled fluidly as he chased the feeling of fullness. It seemed like forever since Louis had touched him, since Harry had been in LA for weeks, and Harry wanted more. Louis scissored his fingers carefully, opening Harry up for his cock. He slipped a third finger inside and watched Harry’s eyes roll back in his head. His pacifier was hanging loosely from his lips and Louis snatched it away so he could capture Harry’s mouth.

 

“Are you ready, baby?” Louis asked between kisses.  
“Yes daddy, please.” Harry whined, gripping Louis tightly.

Louis grabbed the lube and quickly slathered it on his erection. He wiped the excess on the sheets and smirked when Harry opened his mouth to scold him. He popped Harry’s pacifier back in his mouth then carefully sheathed himself, pressing inside slowly until his hips were flush with Harry’s. 

“Move pleasepleaseplease…” Harry begged. His body was twitching all over as he tried to fuck himself back against Louis.

“Hold on to me, darling.” 

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Louis’s neck. Louis kissed him one more time before pulling up to his knees and gripping Harry’s hips tightly. Then he thrusted hard, dragging Harry’s hips back to meet him. Harry cried out shrilly and fell back against the bed, his upper body going lax as Louis pounded into him. It was overwhelming, Harry could feel Louis all around him, inside of him. He sucked on his dummy noisily, moaning around it. 

Louis encouraged Harry to wrap his legs around his waist then the bent down to cage the younger boy in his arms. The change in position caused Louis’s thrusts to strike sharply against Harry’s prostate and Harry arched up hard beneath him, his body going taut all over. Louis kept the angle, thrusting hard until Harry was sobbing with every roll of his hips. 

“Close!” Harry gasped, dragging his nails down Louis’ back.

“Are you going to come on daddys cock, baby? I’m not even touching you.” Louis growled, punctuating his statement with a particularly vicious thrust.

“Yes daddy, yes! Can I come, please can I come?” Harry babbled, his pacifier hanging out of the side of his mouth.

“Of course baby. Come for daddy.” 

Harry felt his body flash with heat. His orgasm was like a fire blazing through him, making him squeeze Louis tight as he spilled between them. Louis kept thrusting, hitting his battered prostate over and over, prolonging Harry’s release. He could feel his cock weakly dribbling come with each thrust and he whimpered in over sensitivity. He sucked hard on his pacifier and whined, waiting impatiently for Louis to fill him up. Louis’s rhythm went erratic and finally he pressed deep inside Harry and came. 

Louis caught himself before he flopped down on his baby. Instead, he lowered himself down carefully, wrapping the younger man in his arms and holding him tight. Harry’s face was damp with tears and sweat but he pressed kisses to it anyway. Harry’s breathing slowly returned to normal and Louis sat up to look at him.

“Do you feel better now, love?”

Harry nodded happily, nuzzling his face against Louis’ chest.

“I missed you, daddy.” Harry murmured quietly.

“I missed you too baby. But it’s ok because you’re home now.” Louis petted Harry’s hair and gently pushed it back away from his face. 

Harry nodded again and let his eyes slip closed. It was still early and they had no where to be. 

“I love you.” He whispered quietly as he fell back asleep.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to my on tumblr! I'm beautifulmagick over there too!


End file.
